Uncle Sam's invitation of fame!^^
by Strong-arms
Summary: Tai just got a letter. Having his friends invited by a haunted house for 1 week, what will happen? As some pairings and laughter will be made! Taiora, Matt/Mimi/Michael, Davis/Kari/T.K,Kenyolei/ and more!^^
1. Weird Invitation

HI there minna! Hahaha!!!Anyway read and read peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai entered his room exhausted as he lay down his bed lazily. "Ahhh..." he moaned, "I didn't know they've been practicing for a year!, Mimi sure got me good there!" as Tai yawned. "And I have to admit it, Matt's doing well, Sora was really exhausted!"  
  
"Tai!" Kari shouted. "What now?" he muttered to himself. "Tai! TAI! TAI! TAI!" Kari reapeated angrily. "What?!What!What! WHAT?!" Tai shouted back. "There's a mail for you!". "What mail?!". "I don't know! But if you won't come down here, I'll open it up!". "No! Don't!" as Tai quickly stood up and ran to the doors, and as he stumbled down the stairs. "Owwwwwww......" he moaned. "Boy, that was fast.." as Kari stood infront of him. Helping him to stand up, "You'd better be careful next time, Mom and Dad is not here to take you to the hospital. You know they'll still be back next year.". "I know I know. And what are trying to say? I just fell in the stairs not some mansion!" as he wiped himself. "Here" as Kari handed him the letter. "Hm?" as Tai looked at the envelope. "What is it Tai?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
  
  
"Wow...this place is almost as huge as mine!" Mimi said admiring the huge place. The dou then entered, looking at the house admiringly just like Mimi. "Boy...this place is humangous!" Davis exclaimed. "But it's sort ta, creepy..." Sora said looking at the stairs. "Yea. And it's dusty" as Kari touched the chairs. "This place is full of bacteria and germs! There's no way I can stay in here!" as Joe backed away to the doors. "Now that you mention it, it's really yucky in here..." as Mimi looked at the furniture's. "Hmm...and no much of a electricity...There's no way I can recharge my laptop in here, and a access for the internet." as Izzy looked at the outlet. "Look! A little cleaning won't hurt!" Tai yelled, he was probably irritated by the comments of people. "I agree, and it'll look like a palace after that" Cody said. "Cleaning? Me? Na-uh!" Sora said. "Cleaning it? as in WORK? Are you some kind of a lunatic Tai? There's no way I'll clean this place! I don't even clean at my house, and you expect me to help you clean this rotten house?!" Mimi said.  
  
"And there's no way, I'm gonna clean Tai, you know how alergic I am to germs" Joe said. "Me neither, I can't just touched my laptop dirty, virus might catch it." Izzy said. "My hair will be ruined. I don't want to sweat or get my hair some cobwebs and dusts." Matt explained. "What?! I can't believe you people!" Tai shouted angrily. "I've never used to cleaning before, my mom's always the one cleaning everything up." Ken said shyly. Yolei looked at him as she grin, "I'll teach you, Ken!" Yolei chirped, "You will?" Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Matt and Ken asked together. "Yup!". "Thanks Yolei!" Tai thanked. "Hey, Tai. I'm doing this for Ken and not for you.." Yolei said sharply. "Your being mean!" Tai whined.  
  
"And Tai, I just cleaned the house yesterday, and I don't want to clean again." Kari pointed out. "What?!" Tai said. 'If Kari's not cleaning then I won't!' Davis thought. "I'll help Tai" T.K volunteered. "Thank you, T.K" Tai said. "Um...Tai...I can--" as Davis began. "You'll help my brother T.K? Oh...how nice of you!" Kari smiled. 'What?!' Davis thought angrily. "What? You won't help too? I know" Tai sighed. "No! Of course I'll help you!" Davis announced. "How nice!" Kari smiled. 'Ha! You think your the only one who can impress Kari, T.J?!' as Davis shot a look at T.K and T.k just sweatdropped.  
  
"Davis just want to have a good impression on Kari" Mimi whispered to Sora. While Sora nods. "Thank you so much! You are a friend! Unlike some other people I know!" Tai said trying to let the others hear it. While they just ignored him and looked away. "OHHHHHH!!!!You people are no help!" Tai shouted. "Are you talking to us?" Matt asked dully. "No!" Tai said sarcastically. "Look Tai, I can't even remember why we're here" Sora said. "Yea. Now that you mentioned, it. Why did I even bother going in here?" as Mimi tried to think. "Haven't I told you a hundred times already?!" Tai shouted. "You need to say it a millionth time, so that each individuals can remember it." Izzy said. "Okay, let me tell you again!"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
As Tai opened the mail and read it...  
  
"Hm...Dear Tai, Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah Uncle Sam? Blah blah blah Really? Blah Blah blah...oh...blah blah blah...what?!...blah blah blah...ok...blah blah blah...hm....blah blah blah... I hope they'll help me...blah blah blah...wow!....blah blah blah....They'll definitely help me for sure!...blah blah blah...OK! I'll DO IT!" as Tai clenched his fist to the air and smiling widely.  
  
"Tai...what was that all about?" Kari asked confused. "Uncle Sam's giving me his mansion!" Tai exclaimed. "Who's Uncle Sam?" Kari asked dumbfolded. "I don't know! But who cares!" Tai said. "Ha? And what do you mean they?" Kari asked. "It says here I should bring 13 of my friends to the mansion and stay there for 2 weeks! then I'll claim my property!" Tai announced. "Ha? But why?" Kari asked. "Um...I don't know to test us something..." Tai said as he scratched his head with a goffy look on his face. Kari raised an eyebrow, "And do you think they'll come?" Kari asked. "I don't know, I haven't even called them yet...but I'm sure they'll come!" Tai said confidently. "Boy you are confident...what makes you so sure?" Kari asked without releasing her brow. "Cause it says right here, they'll be giving a prize on their own, and it'll definitely what they want in their entire lives" as Tai read the papers. "Really? Anything? Okay then I'll go!" as Kari quickly ran to the stairs and slam the door to her room.  
  
*ENDOFFLASHBACK*  
  
"That's it?" Matt asked. "That was..."Mimi began..."Lame" Sora finished. "Yea. Tai, and how'd somebody knows what we want in the entire world?" Joe asked covering his mouth. "I don't know. Look. I just need your help on accomplishing--" as Tai was cut when the others blurted out in usion, "'Just our help'?" they questioned madly. "Nice going Tai." Kari murmured. "Okay, I'm in desperate need of your help! So please MINNA...cooperate with me!" as Tai begged to knee and crawled desperately towards them. "Eww....Tai, Stand up will you!" Sora said. "Yea. It makes us feel bad." Mimi retorted. "OKay" as Tai quickly stood up. "Funny, I think it looks like I'm greater than him" Matt smirked. "What?!" Tai shouted angrily. "Yea. and It feels great for him to beg like that. Ha! As If he worshiped me or something! HAhahahahaha" as Matt laughed really hard. "Why you!" as Tai was to go after Matt when Davis hold him back. "Cool it down Oniichan". "Oniichan?" Mimi asked, "Onii?" Sora followed, "chan?" Yolei continued. "Oniichan?"Cody followed, "Onii-chan" Joe followed, "Oiichan?" Matt followed. "Oniichan?!" T.K followed. "Oniichan?..."Kari followed. "Oniichan?" Ken followed. "Ha?" Tai followed questionably. "Onii-chan." Izzy followed plainly, saying it plainly and directly, while Davis sweatdropped. "Hehehehe...doshte? Minna?" he laughed nervously. "ONII- CHAN?!" All of them shouted at Davis.  
  
  
  
"What did I do?" asked a confused Davis, trapped in a small room, isolated. "VEEMON! HELP!" as Davis kept on shouting.  
  
"Hmph! the Nerve!" Kari said. "Yea." everyone agreed, especially T.K. "I can't believe you want me to pair up with your sister!" Tai shouted to Davis. "But that's not what I meant by that!" Davis cried. While looking back at the group, they gave Tai a Brow. "What?" Tai questioned. "Well, I don't like that Jun girl, she's such a freak! And she belongs to Matt!" Tai said. "What?!" Matt asked angrily. "It's true!" Tai shouted. "Dumbbell." Matt muttered. "What did you just call me?!" Tai asked angrily. "I said DUMBELL!" Matt shouted back. "Kuso!" Tai growled. "Guys, please for at least 5 seconds?" Sora begged. as Tai and Matt retaliate. As Sora sighed, then a few 5 seconds. "You'll pay for it electric boy!" Tai warned. "Shut up goggle face!" Matt retorted angirly. "What?" Sora questioned. "Well Sora you did say for at least 5 seconds." Mimi nodds. "But that's not what I meant by that!" Sora exclaimed. "Yea, We know. But That's what 'they' think by that." Mimi explained. While everyone nods, including Davis. "Oh, come on Tai! We still need to prepare! Fight with Matt later on!" Kari scolded. As Tai backed away and so did Matt. "Ow, alright..." Tai sighed. "Later!" as Tai reached for his hand. "Later." Matt added as he also reached for his hand.  
  
"So, now. Back to where we were." Izzy said. "Yea. and That was Tai and Matt fighting!" Davis shouted. While Tai and Matt motioned to fight. "Shut up, Davis!" Yolei scolded. "Kenyare Yare" Izzy sighed. "We were talking about the mansion and things to do about it." Joe said seriously. "Yea. That's right! First we should start cleaning up!" Tai said. "Oh no, I already told you Tai, I'm not gonna make my nailys all broken!" Mimi complained. "And I'm allergic to dust!" Joe also complained. "My hair?" Matt said. "Umm....." as Sora tried to think. "But GUYS!" Tai said. "There's no need for that." as a voice came from behind them. As everyone looked back to see who it was.  
  
Man and Woman entered the room dressed in a uniform, a expensive looking uniform. "Ah...who are they?" Mimi asked. "Bits me." Sora said as she looked at Kari, who just shrugged. "Umm...excuse me but who are you?" Tai asked. "Where here to serve you Sir Kamiya." The one who looked plainly said. "Serve Tai?" Matt questioned. "Serve me? Wow that's cool!" Tai exclaimed. "Why should you serve Tai?" SOra asked. "Sorry to say this, but didn't you not read the papers?" He asked. "Papers? What papers?" Tai asked confused. "He means the letter, Tai!" Kari scolded him. "Oh, yea...well...ummm..."as Tai scratched his head. "Here let me read it for you please." as the man asked. "Sure."as Tai gave him the letter. And the man begun to read it in his eyes. Then he let them looked at it. "Here, read this part." as he gave him the letter.  
  
As all of them read the papers. "And as for the services don't worry about it. I hired butlers and maids to help you with the works around the house. And all 50 0f them will also helped you on serving your friends." Izzy read. "Ohhhhh...." They said. "That's great! Now we don't have to clean anymore right?" Mimi beamed as the butler nods. "And you almost let us argue in their Tai!" Kari scolded. "Well I'm sorry okay?" Tai said. "And now please, go to your rooms as we clean this place up. We'll also bring your bags with you. The rooms are already cleaned and well prepared so feel free." as the butler snapped his fingers ordering some man and woman to move on.  
  
"Wow this is so cool!" Mimi exclaimed. "Yea!"Yolei added. As Sora blushed. Looking at her, Tai made an angry face. "You're all red Sora?" Kari asked, "ha? Uh...nothing...." Sora said. "Come on tell me!" Kari begged. "Well...it's just..."as Sora started, "aha?" as Kari leaned, "Well I have never treated like a princess before...and....", "And what?" Kari asked. "And all the keepers are....CUTE!" as Sora whispered blushing. "Ha?" Kari questioned looking at the man. as She also blushed. "yea....dreamyyyyyy....."said Kari with a goofy face. Then she snapped, "Well I don't know about this guys, but sure I'm excited to be treated also as a princess!" Kari exclaimed. "Yea. How about you Yolei?" as both of them came to look at the astonished Yolei. "Yolei? What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" They asked. As Yolei just points her finger towards Mimi who was covered by 15 housekeepers. "And you better be careful with my stuffs, okay? They're highly expensive and valuable. And what's your name again? Oh yea, Fifi, right? You're gonna be the one to polish my nails, in the morning, afternoon, and evening, no make it morning and evening. You there Shasha? You'll fix my hair. And Ronald you're gonna be the one to help Mike with the bags. And also you guys, you'll carry me around if I want to, okay? and Blah blah blah" as Mimi ordered each and everyone of them.  
  
"I think Mimi won't feel that excited. She's already used to it."as all of them sweatdropped. Looking at the others. "So, is there any electricity in here where I can plug?" Izzy asked the butler. "I'm sorry Sir Izumi but this is an old antique house. Probably when Sir Kamiya already got his inheritance then maybe he can change things a little bit. "I see." Izzy thought. "Ahh....excuse me. But is my room dust free already?" Joe questioned. as They just nod. "Umm...is there any Kendo room around here?" COdy asked. "Yes Sir. By the hall to the left.". "Thanks!".  
  
"Just don't my business and you're free to go...oh and wait. If you're ever gonna clean up something. Make sure they're really clean. I don't like my clothes to have some dirt even a little. And oh yeah, don't touch the sprays and the gels.Got that? Hey are you a hair stylist?" Matt asked. "Wow...for a second there I thought your brothers not a prince type, T.K but I guess not. He sounded just like...." Sora said, looking to the direction of... "Mimi..." They both said in usion as the sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh...ah...thanks..." Ken blushed as his things were being carried. "But don't touch that one." as Ken quickly grabbed some of his bags. "And oh yeah, that one" as he grabbed another. "ANd that one." as he grabbed again. "On seconds thought, just leave all my things in here, and I'll be the one to carry them okay?". "Oh......" Yolei's eyes surprised. "They say he got problems when it came to his things." T.K whispered as Yolei nodds. "Hey what about ME?!!!!" DAVIS CRIED IN still locked up."OKay! Now's my time! Where's your soccer field?" Tai asked. "Soccer field Sir? Sorry but there's none. And besides you're not allowed to get out from the house once you went in." he said firmly. "What?!" everyone questioned stopping from what they were doing.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Tai asked. "Excuse me. But you must be kidding!" Mimi said with a know at all voice. "What do you mean we can't go out?!" Sora asked. "Ha? Why?" Yolei cried. "Yea? Why?" Izzy asked. "You're joking! I can't even stand this place!" Joe whined. While the butler sighed again..."Letter..." he said. While everyone looked at Tai sternly. While Tai backed away laughing nervously.  
  
"LETTER!" they demanded.  
  
"WHAT?!" All of them shouted at Tai after reading all the words by the letter. "I can't believe you didn't read the IMPORTANT ones!" Izzy yelled angrily. "Well, I'm sorry...how was I supposed to know. I don't quite understand it!" Tai whinned. "Even as ditzy as Mimi can even understand it Tai! How come you don't?!" Izzy yelled at Tai. "What!" Mimi asked angrily. "Ah...hehe....I said as girly as Mimi..." as Izzy begun to laugh nervously. "I'm sure that's not what I heard." Matt smirked. "What? Matt?!" Izzy yellped. "ohhhh!!!!!!" as Mimi was in raged.  
  
"Anyway, before you fight I guess you should rest for a while." What buttler said. 'Thank gooddness' Izzy and Tai thouht. 'Darn!' Matt thought.  
  
All of them were about to go up when..."Excuse me..." The butler says.  
  
Tai turned his back as well as the others. "Yea? What?" he asked.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be 13?" he asked.  
  
They looked at each other and motioned that they don't know anything. All of them came to look at Tai. "Ha?...uh...." he said thinking.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot again, Tai?" Sora said. "No! I asked someone! But I forgot who it was..." Tai said thinking.  
  
Then Mimi tiptoed slowly. "Now I remember! Hey Mimi-" as Tai turned his head to Mimi but to his surprise she wasn't there. "Mimi?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey where did Mimi go?" All of them questioned. Then they heard a sound. As they saw Mimi smiling nervously at them trying to look innocent. "Hehehe, Did you call me?" she asked.  
  
"Mimi! I thought your gonna be the one to take care of it!" Tai said.  
  
"Really, I said that?" Mimi said.  
  
"Yes, you did! You volunteer to!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Yea…well, I uh…I thought he was going to come…" Mimi said sheepishly.  
  
'He!? Who could 'he?!' be?!' Matt thought jealously.  
  
T.K looked at his brother as he grin evilly. "Who's he Mimi?" T.K asked.  
  
"A good friend of mine." Mimi said.  
  
"A good friend ha?" as T.K looked at his brother grinning, as Matt glared back.  
  
  
  
Just then,  
  
"Phew, that was exhausting…" came a voice. "Wow, this house is really big!" it exclaimed.  
  
Then all of them turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Hi!" he smiled warmly, as Yokei, Kari, Cody, Davis, T.K's eye's widened.  
  
"Michael!" as Mimi quickly ran over to Michael and hugged him, as Matt was shocked and angered at the same time.  
  
"Hi, Mimi." He said warmly. 'Who does this guy think he is?!' Matt thought jealously as Sora and Izzy looked at him as they sweatdrops.  
  
"Thanks for saving my ass back there!" Mimi said.  
  
As Tai, Michael, Matt, T.K, Izzy, Joe, Davis, and Ken looked at Mimi's ass as they blushed. Kari glared at Davis and T.K as they both turned they're heads away. Yolei also glared at Ken who Ken turned away as he was still blushing, and Sora stomped Tai's foot causing Tai to yelped in pain.  
  
"Oro?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Anyway, glad you could come…Sir." The buttler said.  
  
Michael looked up. "Wow! And grand!" he exclaimed.  
  
As some helpers went to him and got his things. "Thank you." Michael said. "Oh, yea, I forgot! I need to park my car somewhere!" Michael announced.  
  
"Cool! And he have a car!" T.K said, as Matt looked sharply at him. 'At least I have bike (I mean a motorcycle okay!?)!' Matt thought agrily.  
  
Michael was about to motioned to go out when someone tapped in his shoulder.  
  
"Once you enter, you're never allowed to go out." He said firmly.  
  
"What?!" Michael gulped. "Why's that?!" he asked as he turned to Mimi. "You've never said anything about like this!" He cried.  
  
"Hey, this isn't my fault!" Mimi retorted. "Ask the pickle head!" she hissed.  
  
And there they told everything to Michael as he sighed in defeat.  
  
"Oh, well…there's nothing I could do about…right?" he said as he looked at Mimi and smiled, as Mimi smiled apologetically at him.  
  
Michael stood up, "Well…I think this won't be so bad!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It won't?" Tai questioned.  
  
"No, having you around for a week won't be so bad…" Michael said as everyone smiled, including Matt. 'Well he isn't so bad…' Matt thought.  
  
"Especially, if Mimi's here!" Michael beamed as they sweatdrops and fall, while Michael laughed scratching his head.  
  
'I take it back! He is bad!' Matt thought.  
  
"Michael!" as Mimi blushed a little.  
  
"But it's true! You're really pretty Mimi!" Michael flashed.  
  
"What does my prettiness got to do with you enjoying you're stay here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Well…"as Michael begun, Matt abruptly came to between.  
  
"Okay, enough with the chit chat, you must be very tired Mimi? How about getting some rest?" Matt said cooly as Mimi looked at him quizzically and so did Michael, and then it came to him. 'So you have the hots for her also!' Michael thought. 'Hmph! He's not bad for a rival…but I'm sure I'm getting Mimi!' He thought as he looked triumphly at Matt as Matt raised a brow.  
  
"You're on." Michael said. Realizing by what Michael just said, Matt grin. "Don't loose." Matt said.  
  
"Don't worry I won't." Michael said surely.  
  
"And don't let you're guards down. You might loose." Matt said.  
  
"Excuse me, guys, but what are you talking about?" Mimi asked confused.  
  
"Nothing Mimi, just talking about some game." Matt said.  
  
"Ohh…" Mimi said not too sure. "Anyway, T.K would you help me out later?" Mimi asked as she looked over the others who were chuckling as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure, anything for my future sister-in-law!" T.K beamed.  
  
"What? Excuse me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." T.K said. As he looked at Matt who gave him, 'thanks'.  
  
"Hey, no problem, having Mimi as a sister will be so great!" T.K said loudly too loudly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Michael said.  
  
"I..uh.." as T.K tried to reason out.  
  
"Well, T.K is my brother, right T.K?" as Mimi winked at T.K.  
  
"What?" Michael asked confused.  
  
"Anyway, we better go now and rest for tomorrow!" Yolei beamed.  
  
"Yea!" Kari agreed.  
  
  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a party!"  
  
"You tell, me!"  
  
  
  
So what do you think? TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway read and find out peeps! 


	2. things early morning

^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi!" Tai chirped as he came into Mimi's room, who Mimi was very BUSY, and I mean very busy.  
  
Mimi came to look at him dully, "What is it that you want, Tai?" Mimi said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Tai's eyes widened a little, "Whoa..." Tai awed. "Talk about royalty..." Tai trailed off. As he saw four servants clinging unto Mimi...well serving her actually.  
  
The girl with the red hair was doing Mimi's hair to the left, as the girl with blue hair unto the right side of her hair.  
  
And a golden hair girl doing Mimi's nail, and a yellow headed girl to Mimi's toes. As Mimi's attire was...  
  
She's wearing her bathrobe (pink of course..) below the knee exposing some of her legs,(come on, this is MY story after all!^^) as she wore her pink pluffy slippers, and a towel wrapped on her head.  
  
Tai was watching her as his draw opened a little.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked rather irritated. "Look, Tai, I don't have all day..."  
  
"I can see that..." Tai murmured.  
  
"Did you say something?" Mimi raised a brow.  
  
"Me? No, nothing..." Tai said promptly. "But I uh, need something..."  
  
"Okay, what is it what you want?" Mimi asked. "Just don't let me WORK." she stated.  
  
"Oh, sure. You don't need to WORK...we ALREADY have servants to HELP." Tai also stated.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes rather irritated as she squirmed her mouth. "If you don't want my help, then shoe! You don't need to be so sarcastic early in the morning!" Mimi mouthed.  
  
"And you don't have to be so BOSSY early morning, talk about busy..." as Tai whimpered.  
  
"Arghhh!!!! That's it! Why do you have to ask me in the first place if you're just gonna irritate me?!" Mimi snapped as she stood up leaving four startled woman.  
  
"Hey, take it easy...I didn't mean it..." Tai sweatdrop as he back away. 'Mimi sure's not a flower and a perfect sunshine in the morning...' Tai thought.  
  
"George! William! Gester! France!" Mimi shouted.   
  
"Ha?" Tai questioned.  
  
As Four man wearing tux appeared.  
  
"What is it, princess?" one guy with black hair and greyyish eyes asked with the name William.  
  
"Princess?" Tai chuckles. "You told them to call you that?" as Tai started to laugh.  
  
"Ahh!" Mimi screamed. "Throw him out of my room!" Mimi ordered.  
  
"But, princess. This is Sir Kamiya we're talking about..." a boy with fizzle yellow hair named France said and oh yeah he has green eyes.  
  
"Yea, Meems, it's Sir Kamiya to you." Tai said mockingly.  
  
As Mimi glared at him.   
  
"What's the fuss?" as Michael popped rubbing his eyes, obviously he just woke up. Then he looked what was the commotion was all about. He looked at Tai, and Mimi, and the four maids and the four guys.   
  
"Wah..." Michael said as he came to look at Mimi. "What you do to Mimi?" Michael asked the maids.  
  
Tai laughed, as Mimi steamed up, her head boiling. "That's it! OUTTTTTT!!!!" she screamed as she shut the door, okay as she SLAMMED the door angrily.  
  
"Sheesh... she's such a princess..." Tai scoffed. "Hey, Mimi! How about changing you're title!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Shut-up, Tai! And don't worry, I will!" Mimi shouted back.  
  
"Just don't make it QUEENNY!" he spat, as he just heard a thud in the door.  
  
Michael looked at Tai, for moment as he asked. "What were you doing at Mimi's anyway?" as he eyed Tai suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, don't get the wrong ideas! I just came for her advice." Tai said.  
  
"But you just insulted her instead," a voice said coming towards them. "That's very typical of you Tai." Sora said.  
  
"S-Sora!" Tai said almost nervously. "Good morning!"  
  
"Well, it would've been a good morning, if I hadn't heard Mimi screaming," Sora said, "I think it wake the whole neighborhood." Sora said.  
  
"Yea...hehe, well..."as Tai scratched his head.  
  
"What do you need advice for?" Sora asked, "You know you could always, say it to me." she said casually.  
  
"Y-yea..." Tai said as he begun to act nervously. "Then you would know." Tai said.  
  
"Know what?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." as Tai tried his best to get away. "Anyway, I need to check on Kari, it's time for her morning vitamins!" as Tai quickly left waving his hand.  
  
As Sora and Michael just looked at his retreating figure quizzically.  
  
"Hey! Kari's old enough to have a Vitamins!" Michael shouted as Sora just looked at him.  
  
"You know that, that was just an excuse to get away..." Sora said.  
  
'Really?' Michael thought. "Yeahm I know that. Just trying to have a sense of humor early in the morning! Hahahaha" as Michael walked away trying to laugh. 'That was close.' Michael thought. Sora just looked  
at Michael oddly.   
  
"Mimi sure knows how to get a choice of friend..." Sora said. "She really chooses someone like her..." she sighed. 'I wonder what Tai's up too...' she thought as she headed to the stairs.  
  
  
'Good thing, I got away from Sora...' Tai thought, 'Or she'll find out!' as Tai stopped from his tracks and walked slowly. "Geez, Mimi's no help, she always slave everyone..." Tai said to himself as he came to peep from a room and was surprised to see Matt...  
  
He was wearing his green sweater his long baggy pants, as one of his hands scoffed from his chin. He was sort of thinking.   
  
"Matt's early too..." Tai whispered. "At least he's not that BUSY..." he said.  
  
"Okay..." Matt said. "I think my portrait shall go next to sona, so there I could see my band when I go out!" Matt beamed.  
  
As Tai fell, 'Think again..' Tai sweatdrops.  
  
"Hey, be careful with the frames!" Matt spat, but not angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Saire..." One of them said.  
  
'Saire?' Tai thought. "What the..."as he opened the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you Tai. Good morning." Matt said to the surprised Tai.  
  
As again three servants were in the room, helping...okay DOINg Matt's request.  
  
"At least you didn't let them do your hair." Tai said dumbfolded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "Of course, Liza's the one who gel it for me. Do you know that she's a great hair stylist?" Matt beamed.  
  
As Tai smiled meakly. "Yea...." he trailed.  
  
"So what do you want, Tai? I just heard Mimi yelling what did you do to her? Insult her about being a princess or something?" Matt said not paying too much attention at Tai rather, he was thinking on where to put his guitar.  
  
Tai sweatdrops. 'Wow, I didn't being a lead singer could give you that knowledge...' Tai thought. "What made you say that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well...it's between you go to her room to ask something but ends up making her mad..." Matt started. "Or Do you have it on her?" Matt asked sternly as he looked at Tai.  
  
Tai sweatdrops again. 'Why do they have ask me that?!' Tai thought annoyed. "For the second time! It's not Mimi I got the hots for!" Tai shouted.  
  
"What do you mean by second time?" Matt asked, "Who asked you the same?!" he demanded.  
  
"Michael, when he came by her room this morning also..." Tai said.  
  
"What!?" Matt shouted.  
"Hey, cool it man. The guy just woke up by Mimi's scream." Tai explained.  
  
"Yea, right." Matt scoffed not believing Tai.  
  
"Really, he even got kicked out." Tai said.  
  
"He did!?" Matt said ammused and glad at the same time. "I mean…poor guy…" Matt said trying to act innocent as Tai eyed him.  
  
'If I know you Matt, and do I ever. You're probably glad that happened.' Tai thought.  
  
'Ha! That looser! Wait till I get my point!' Matt thought as a sly grin appear into his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So that was short……. Hehehehehe…anyway read and find out peeps!^^ 


End file.
